


hello daddy, hello mom (i'm your cherry bomb)

by fridaygrimm



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I Don't Even Know You Guys, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, WTF, extremely pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridaygrimm/pseuds/fridaygrimm
Summary: Mitch is innocently baking cookies, okay? He cannot be blamed for what transpires.Yes, okay, technically all he’s doing is putting the cookie dough his mum gave him for his cravings in the oven. And it could be argued that wearing the frilly apron Auston bought him over the maternity dress is a provocation. And, okay, he is wearing a plug because it turns out being pregnant makes him really wet all the fucking time and it’s uncomfortable without it there. He’s still just innocently bending down to put the tray in the oven.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	hello daddy, hello mom (i'm your cherry bomb)

**Author's Note:**

> omg i don't even know what to tell you. this is definitely allie's fault.
> 
> thank you to allie and laura for reading this and not being horrified and thereby giving me the confidence to post? and thanks to olive for saying 'and it was weirdly sweet. like hella dirty, but also really sweet.' i will take it.

Mitch is innocently baking cookies, okay? He cannot be blamed for what transpires.

Yes, okay, technically all he’s doing is putting the cookie dough his mum gave him for his cravings in the oven. And it could be argued that wearing the frilly apron Auston bought him over the maternity dress is a provocation. And, okay, he is wearing a plug because it turns out being pregnant makes him really wet all the fucking time and it’s uncomfortable without it there. He’s still just innocently bending down to put the tray in the oven when there’s abruptly a broad hand on his thigh.

‘God,’ Auston’s voice is already practically a growl and Mitch shudders, clenches down on the plug and can’t help a soft whine escaping him. He closes the oven door then braces his arms on the bench above it, twisting to look under one of them, past the swell of his stomach, back at where Auston’s standing. ‘Fucking look at you Mitch,’ he runs his fingers up the back of Mitch’s thigh, catches the material of his skirt. ‘Do you know what you look like?’ Auston twists the fabric for a second then flicks his wrist, tossing the hem up, leaving Mitch bare. Mitch shivers, hips pressing back towards Auston. He gets a stinging slap, more sound than impact, on one thigh. ‘I said, do you know what you look like?’

Mitch is panting now, if everyday pregnant life is enough to leave him wanting then Auston’s hands on him always flip that over into need.

‘I don’t know,’ he says, anticipation shivering through him. ‘Aus, what do I look like?’ He glances back again, spots Freddie leaning in the doorway as Auston curls his fingers around the base of the plug, tugging and twisting for a moment like he’s thinking of teasing, before he eases it free. Mitch shudders, left aching and empty. ‘Aus,’ comes out a moan.

‘You look like you’re ours,’ Freddie supplies when Auston has apparently been distracted by sliding three fingers straight into him. Mitch shudders at the words, then again as Auston finds his prostate.

‘I am,’ he manages as Fred crosses the room, slides a hand into his hair, stroking it gently back. ‘Fuck.’

‘I know,’ Fred tells him, releasing his hair to press a thumb to his bottom lip. Mitch’s mouth falls open, tongue darting out to flick at Fred’s nail. ‘You’re going to be good for Auston now,’ Fred tells him, like there’s no doubt in his mind. Mitch nods, both Auston and Fred taking their hands back at the same time and leaving him feeling a little dizzy and bereft. ‘I’ll take care of everything else.’

Freddie steps away but Mitch doesn’t have time to protest before Auston’s hand settles on his hip and the sound of his zip shudders through Mitch’s body.

‘Aus,’ he says again, arching his back blindly to get closer.

‘I know, baby,’ Auston tells him, stepping in and nudging Mitch’s bare feet wide. The hand on his hip slides forward, tracing the curve of his belly. ‘I know what you need.’ Mitch drops his head between his shoulders, breathless with anticipation.

Auston slides home in one long push, lighting up Mitch’s nerves, stays there for a few long moments where Mitch is full and perfect. He leans in, covering Mitch with his body as he settles both hands on Mitch’s hips, squeezing tight. Mitch bows his head, muscles he hadn’t realised were tense relaxing with Auston’s body shielding his. Auston noses at his bare shoulder where the neckline of the dress is hanging off him, pressing a kiss there before drawing himself up.

‘You should hold on,’ he tells Mitch, fingers tightening on his hips. Mitch huffs a laugh at how smug he sounds, but it comes out a little shaky and he shifts his grip, hands pressed to the counter as Auston plants his feet. 

The pace he sets is overwhelming from the first thrust and Mitch is grateful for the warning, for Auston’s twin grip on his hips keeping him on his feet, for Freddie’s occasional soothing touches as he moves around them, putting the kitchen to rights, rescuing the cookies from the oven. He loses track of time as Auston fucks him into blissful incoherence, doesn’t even realise he’s crying until Freddie pauses by them to wipe away a few stray tears.

When Auston finally stills inside him, body bowing over Mitch’s in release, Freddie is there again. He handles Mitch gently, supporting him as Auston pulls out, scooping Mitch into his arms before he has to try and figure out what to do next.

‘Game’s on,’ he reminds Auston over his shoulder, bearing Mitch away to the living room. Mitch is content to curl into him as his breathing settles back to baseline, the want still thrumming through him soothed by Freddie’s touch.

Freddie settles them on the couch and Auston sprawls next to them. Freddie lets Mitch slide from his arms into his lap and Mitch goes happily, letting Fred prop his head up and hold a glass of water to his lips. He drinks greedily, eyes closed, then turns his head when he’s had his fill, burying his nose against Fred’s neck instead. That gets him a warm chuckle and Fred hands the glass off to Auston before sliding his big hands under Mitch’s dress.

‘How are you feeling, sweetheart?’ he murmurs, stroking Mitch’s thighs, one hand massaging the muscles there as the other slides higher, catching Auston’s cum where it’s starting to leak out of him, pressing back in. Mitch stretches, arching his back and shamelessly pushing into Freddie’s touch.

‘Good,’ he murmurs, lips brushing Freddie’s skin.

‘Do you want some help to settle in and watch the game?’ Freddie asks. Mitch whines a little. He is finding it hard to sit still but he doesn’t want this over with yet. Freddie hums, like he can read Mitch’s mind. ‘Don’t worry, this will take a while.’

‘Okay,’ Mitch agrees, relaxing into Freddie’s hold. Fred noses at his temple, pressing a kiss to his cheekbone as he arranges Mitch to his satisfaction.

‘Kneel up for a second Mitchy,’ he murmurs, tugging Mitch’s hips. Mitch huffs but does as instructed, breath catching when the head of Freddie’s cock bumps up against his hole.

‘Freddie,’ he whines, head dropping back on Freddie’s shoulder. Fred shushes him, grip firm as he tugs Mitch down, sliding in inexorably until Mitch is settled on his lap and stuffed full. ‘Freddie,’ he whines again, squirming. Freddie’s hands slide up, stroking taut skin, and come to rest cradling his swollen belly.

‘You’re so good Mitchy,’ he murmurs and Mitch turns his head, nose brushing Fred’s jaw as he hangs limp in his arms. Fred gives the shallowest little thrust, grinding his hips, and Mitch shuts his eyes on a shuddering breath, turns his head the other way and opens them to find Auston watching him in the flickering light from the television. ‘You’re so good for us.’

Mitch moans and lets his eyes slide closed again, giving over to the full-up feeling of Freddie so fucking deep inside him. He trembles as Freddie’s hands roam his skin; the backs of his fingers brushing Mitch’s leaking dick, petting the soft skin of his trembling thighs, sliding up to stroke and tease his aching nipples. Mitch knows, distantly, that he’s making sounds, soft little gasps and pleas that are coming out without any conscious intention at all, but that last one draws an inarticulate plea out of him.

‘Please,’ his voice cracks and he blinks his eyes open to find that his lashes are heavy with tears again. He blinks the dim room into focus, finds the television off and Auston watching him enraptured, stroking himself slowly. Freddie’s fingers slide up, pressing gently on his collarbone and Auston and Mitch both groan.

‘Please what, Mitchy?’ Freddie asks and Mitch shivers, swallows, not sure himself what he was asking.

‘Please,’ he says again, reaching a hand out towards Auston. Auston’s expression softens and he’s there in a second, pressing a kiss to Mitch’s outstretched palm, crawling closer and letting Mitch hook his arm around Auston’s neck. Freddie shifts them around to better face Auston and Mitch hangs onto them both, lips already parted when Auston leans in to kiss him. It’s exactly what he wanted, the slow slide of Auston’s tongue fucking into his mouth as Freddie’s hands drop back down to pinch lightly at his swollen nipples. Auston backs off, holding Mitch at bay with a hand on his throat, eyes dark as he watches Freddie’s hands work through the fabric of the dress.

‘He loves it when you play with his tits Fred,’ Auston’s free hand catches the hem of the dress where it’s stretched on the obscene spread of Mitch’s thighs. ‘I wanna see.’ Mitch moans, sitting up and raising his arms to let Auston skim the dress up and off, shudders under their fresh regard.

‘So beautiful,’ Freddie murmurs, hands skimming down Mitch’s sides to cup under his belly again. Auston hums in agreement, leaning in to bite at one of Mitch’s nipples, tugging lightly with his teeth until Mitch is squirming, both hands in Auston’s hair.

‘Fuck,’ he whispers, when Auston sits back up, reaching out to touch Auston’s spit-slick, red mouth. Auston licks at his fingers, hand drifting down towards his own cock. ‘Can I suck you?’ spills out of him, the overwhelming need to have something in his mouth bubbling up from nowhere. Freddie and Auston both groan, a stereo of vibration coming through Fred’s chest, pressed to Mitch’s back, and Auston’s lips as they pull away from his fingers.

‘Yeah,’ Auston says hoarsely. ‘Sure, baby,’ Mitch grins at him, wriggles a little until Freddie shifts enough to let him get to his knees. Fred’s still taking half his weight as Auston gets to his own knees on the couch. Mitch groans a little getting to his hands and knees, shifting his weight to make sure he’s stable. Freddie’s hands hover at his waist until he settles, one resting there and the other stroking soothingly down his spine.

Mitch licks his lips and leans in to let Auston feed him his dick, eyes sliding closed as Auston’s free hand cradles the back of his skull, thumb petting the hair at the nape of his neck.

‘God, Mitchy,’ Auston groans. He’s thrusting slow but deep, holding Mitch still to take it at whatever pace he sets. Freddie’s still moving in only the tiniest grinds of his hips. ‘You gonna come like this?’ Auston asks, breathless in that way that says he’s close. ‘Both of us inside you?’ Mitch moans, nods as much as he can with Auston’s grip on his hair, Auston’s dick in his mouth. ‘Freddie, you wanna help him out?’

Freddie’s hands settle and Mitch has time to moan once before Auston presses forward, holding Mitch’s nose against his abdomen just as Freddie pulls out in one long stroke, then slides back into place just as smoothly. It lights up Mitch’s whole body and he whites out for a second as he finally, finally comes undone.

When he comes back to himself it’s to Auston pulling away, swearing as he works himself through his orgasm, painting Mitch’s cheeks and parted lips. He licks the cum away, looking up at Auston’s awe-struck face as Freddie sinks down over his back, holding his weight off Mitch with an arm braced along the back of the couch.

He fades again after that, aware in flashes like Auston hauling him up into his arms. He sighs and snuggles close, skin pleasantly zingy with aftershocks as he’s carried to bed. He’s vaguely aware of discussion going on over his head, strong hands cleaning him with a warm cloth, but he only stirs when Auston and Freddie slide into bed on either side of him.

‘My boys,’ he murmurs, reaching for them both.

‘Ours,’ Auston rumbles, pressing a kiss to his forehead as Freddie noses at the back of his neck, hands smoothing over Mitch’s heavy stomach.

‘All ours.’

**Author's Note:**

> assuming you don't now want to stay extremely far away from me at all times...come yell about hockey w me at fridaygrimm on twitter.


End file.
